


Check-up

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Nathan know when he’s injured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> Recently watched all of seasons 1 and 2 for the 1st time and fell in love with Nathan & Audrey. Looking forward to season 3. Here’s to hoping for more Nathan/Audrey. May do a prequel to this story.

Nathan closed the door to his apartment as quietly as he could. It had been a long night and he just wanted to crawl into bed with his girlfriend and pass out.  Audrey had the night off while he worked but they were both off tomorrow. He hoped they could just spend it together in bed.

He made it two steps before the lights flooded the room.

“Nathan Thaddeus Wournos, what do you think you’re doing?”

Looking up, Nathan was captivated by how beautiful Audrey looked in just shorts and his t-shirt but he quickly shook it off after seeing Audrey’s glare directed at him. “Parker, you didn’t have to wait up. I thought you’d be asleep, I was trying not to wake you.”

He must have said the wrong thing, because before he could take another step, Audrey was right in front of him, scowling. 

“Not wake me? Tell me Nathan, how was work tonight? Anything interesting happen? Anything dangerous?” Audrey asked using finger quotes to emphasize her point.

Knowing he was busted, he just sighed. “How’d you find out?”

Shaking her head, “That is so not the point.”  Audrey ran her eyes over him but didn’t continue until she was satisfied with what she saw. “We had a deal. I wasn’t sure you’d remember, so I arranged for Laverne to call me whenever there’s a situation where someone could get hurt and you’re on scene. So of course she’s going to call me when you’re involved in breaking up a fight between two groups of bikers by yourself.”

“Parker,“ Nathan interrupted but quickly shut up when she pointed her finger at him.

“How many times do I have to remind you. Just because you can’t be hurt, doesn’t mean you can’t be injured. You’re not Superman. Any calls with an _inkling_ of danger or possible injury and you get check out. Either by a doctor or by me. That’s the deal,” she said, poking him with her finger as she said the last part.

Nathan opened his mouth to try again but Audrey was on a roll.

“You were just going to come to bed and not wake me?” Audrey asked, going back to glaring at Nathan and crossing her arms, daring him to answer her rhetorical question.  “Remember why we made the deal, Nathan?”

Audrey looked down and shuddered as the memories replayed in her head. Sure, it’s because of that day that they’re finally together but right now she was remembering it more as the day she thought she was going to lose him. She’ll never forget Duke’s frantic shouts for help and 911 as she got out of her car and raced to the side of the building to see what was going on, only to pull up short at the sight of Nathan on the ground lying deathly still. All because he didn’t know he had been injured earlier. Shaking away the memories, Audrey raised her eyes to meet his.

“I don’t want to go through that again, Nathan. I won’t lose you.”

Seeing an opening, Nathan jumped in. “I know and I don’t like seeing you upset. I can’t promise that I won’t be injured but I promise I’ve learned my lesson.” He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her bending down to look her in the eyes. “And I didn’t forget our deal.”

“You’re telling me you got checked out by a medical professional? A real, licensed and certified medical professional? You did?,” Audrey asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief but not moving from his embrace

“I did. An EMT checked me out,” Nathan replied as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to her before taking a small step back so she could read it. “And because I knew you wouldn’t believe me, I brought proof.”

Taking the paper, Audrey unfolded it and as she looked it over, she couldn’t stop the small smile that broke through. “You made a check-up form and had the EMT sign it?”  She felt all the anger she was holding leave her as she looked up at the man she loved and raised her arm and cupped his cheek before giving him a lingering kiss. “Thank you. This means a lot to me.”

She tossed the paper onto the coffee table, before holding his face in her hands and looked lovingly into Nathan’s eyes. “I’m sorry for freaking out.”

Nathan turned his head and kissed a hand. “No. You have nothing to be sorry for.  Actually, getting Laverne to help you out, was genius on your part.” He smirked before getting serious. “Audrey, I know I scared you the last time and I am sorry about that but if getting someone to sign off on this, helps ease your mind, I can do that.”  Pulling her back into his arms, Nathan leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. “I would have had you give me the once over but I didn’t want to wake you,” he said as he stroked her hair.

Audrey wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him down for a what began as a gentle kiss but quickly grew. Just as they began to lose themselves in the kiss, Audrey pulled away and took his hand.

“Well,” she said as she began to lead him to bed and looked back at him coyly. “I’m not sure I should take the word of an EMT. He could have missed something important, you know.”

Nathan nodded sagely as he followed behind, “That’s a very good point.”

Reaching the bed, Audrey pulled him in front of her and sat him down on the edge and began to unbutton his shirt. “I mean, I probably should do my own check-up just to be sure.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Nathan got out before his breath caught in his throat from the sensation of Audrey’s hands pushing his shirt off. 

Stepping between his legs, Audrey leaned down to capture his lips but stopped just short giving Nathan a wicked grin. “Well then the doctor will see you now,” she said before closing the gap.

 


End file.
